His New world
by Z01-Lancey
Summary: Watch as Lelouch gets transported to a new world after his death. 2 options. He can either go to My Hero Acedemia or suffer forever in hell. Watch as Lelouch Lamperouge walks with the heroes and heros in making to change the future. Chapter 4 onwards will be posted on crossover section
1. Prologue

**Hello is Lancy here with my 1st crossover story. This will be posted in the crossover section from chapter 2 onwards. hope you lop like it and please partipate in the poll in my profile page. Have fun.**

* * *

As the sword was pulled out of him, he fell on the ground below barely conscious. He could see Cornellia gathering troops and freeing prisoners, Oghi and the others watching in amazement while Kallen was staring at him as if she had deduced everything, the same could be said about Tohdoh. But they were not the only ones. Nunnally was crying, in his last moments of life, he was able to see her worry for him through her eyes, as she shed tear after tears. Needless to say that she had deduced everything as well.

"I …destroyed… the world …and created it ….anew" said the Demon Emperor as he closed his eyes for eternity.

…Or so the thought…

Lelouch vi Britannia opened his eyes once again in C's world. He was face to face with a shady figure whom he figured was the Collective Unconscious. God of that world.

 **Welcome Lelouch vi Britannia. Welcome back to the world of C**

"Why am I here? I am supposed to be…"

 **DEAD? Yes, in fact you did die. But you seem to have inherited your Father's code. In that sense you never did die, nor will you be able to.**

"WHAT! That's impossible."

 **I speak only the truth**

"Well…*sigh*…I don't doubt your words. I was merely surprised that's all. But a part of me was expecting that. But I had hoped on the possibility that I was wrong"

 **You seem to have no interest in living anymore. Am I correct?**

"Well… you should already know that my existence is something contradictory towards the world peace which I have worked so hard to bring forth"

 **And yet you remain as thin as a twig**

"Didn't know that **you** were able to tell Jokes."

 **I am capable of much more rather than simple jokes you see, for I am the god of this world.**

"Very well. Let's put the little chit-chat aside. Now, tell me why you summoned me here."

 **Alright. I summoned you here to award you for all your deeds as well as punish you for all you have done.**

"Can't you just cancel each other out?"

 **No**. I **am sending you to another world.**

"Hell I suppose?"

 **No. I am sending you to a whole other dimension. One where your intelligence will be tested along with your physical strength. Let me show you a glimpse of it.**

As the Collective Unconscious said that, Lelouch's mind flooded with images of this new world where he was supposed to go. After a few minutes he processed the info of the new world and said.

"Cruel indeed, but the people are discriminated according to their abilities. But well Discriminated."

 **You will need to bring peace to this world as well.**

Instinvtively Leloucch started planning. "If my physical strength is to be tested then you should expect me back dead soon since my physique is something that even you can laugh at. Seriously. How am I suppose to fend for myself when I have no base in this world and more importantly where physical power is given better prioriy than intelligence ? I think people like Suzaku are better suited for the job. He may be dumb but his combat instincts are far better than any one I have seen."

 **Fear not. I will allow you 3 wishes. 3 powers if you may. You may choose these powers from anywhere you see fit. A fictional story or a movie or a comic book. Any 3 you wish. It could even be any geass if you want. And as an added bonus I will grant you a body as phisically fit as your childhood friend.**

"That seems interesting. Give me a min" Afte doing some thoughts he told the God his 3 choices.

 **Interesting choices. May I know why you chose these 3 in particular. I am pretty sure you could have chosen better.**

"That I could have. But this is an experiment of sorts. Also if I chose to be powerful enough to blow up an entire planet, then what would be the fun in it. I would solve all problems in one go. I am sure that you will be watching and wouldnt want it to be boring. Am I right?"

 **Indeed you are. I expected nothing less from you. So are you ready my boy? My champion?**

He merely nodded in response

 **Then I am sending you to your new world. Wish you luck.**

Lelouch slowly started to dissolve like his parents. He was about 30% dissolved when he turnred and said 1 more thing he said with a smirk

"I know you will be watching me, but if I ever get laid before completing the job, please try not to observe and make it a porn show..."

He was turned into dust almost immediately afte that.

 _Guess thats what you get for teasing God. New world...Here I come ._

* * *

 **AN**

And thats a wrap. I and deciding where to send Lelouch and would like your opinion so read the 2 options below and vote for the option in my profile.

 **OPTION 1 : Kill La Kill**

Benifits are that the whole story is complete and I wont stop until the very end. Inetesting story with Satsuki paired with Lelouch.

 **OPTION 2 : My Hero Acedemia**

Benifits are it will be more inetesting. No pairings decided but Lelouch can be op here. But since the original story is not complete, I will pause the story once its reached till where the anime is. When the anime continues; I continue.

In both the cases I am not replacing any charecters neccecarily but if I wish the I may or maynot remove a ball haired pervert or a violet(or blue) haired stripper from their respective anime.

And thats all folks. Hope you likethe chapter. Please give a like and follow me and definitely dont forget to comment


	2. New World-New Home

**Hello this is Lancy here. I have uploaded the next chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

Lelouch was feeling completely dizzy as he woke up. He was in an unfamiliar room with 2 people staring down on him as if they had seen a ghost. One of those looking down on him was a woman in her mid 30s. the other was a small little boy around 10 or 12 years. Both had green hair. They were mumbling something that he could hardly hear.

Then it hit him. His whole communication with God and everything about travelling to a different universe. He slowly tried to get up but failed horribly and fell back and lost consciousness.

* * *

5 mins ago…

Izuku and his mother were were sitting on their dinner table. Izuku had come home after another 1 sided match with Katsuki Bakugo or Kacchan as he liked to called him. He always tried to avoid him now a days but he was quite useless in every way possible. Hence his nickname Deku. His whole life was miserable. The only time when he interacted with someone without wanting to run away was now, with his mother.

And as if even fate wanted to be his enemy, a portal opened up blowing wind towards them at impossible speed. the took shelter beneath the table. The portal was open for about 30 seconds after which it closed as it opened. The 2 Midoriyas came out from under the table to inspect a raven haired child on the floor. The boy sat up slowly but failed as he fell down and lost consciousness. Izuku and his mother looked absolutely confused as to what happened.

"What just happened mom?"

"I don't know dear, but it will be okay, mommy is here, don't worry Izuku."

"So what do we do now?"

"You go to your room dear and get some sleep. Mommy will handle everything."

And so Izuku left the seen trusting his mother to take care of the situation

Miss Midoriya thought about what to do in such a case. It would be the logical choice to inform the police but… but seeing the poor fragile boy on her kitchen floor somehow triggered her maternal instincts. She gently liftef the boy in her arms and took him to the bed in her guest room.

She could deal with the police and law stuff after the boy recovered. It looked like the boy could need a day of rest.

* * *

The next morning found one Lelouch Lamperouge in an extreemly grumpy mood. Why you ask ? 3 reasons.

1\. He was still feeling exhausted over traveling between 2 dimensions. It felt like dying over and over again continuously for years. Needlesa to say that a minor headache was still there.

2\. He didnt qquite remember what happened yesterday. His memories were foggy and on top of it he had no idea where he was. Or whose room was he in.

3\. He had found a mirror and was currently looking at his 12 years old self.

I guess that is what I get for joking with god. I was tortured in the dimentional vortex for over a year, and now in this world I seem to have no foundations, no base whatsoever. I guess the torture I went through was a sort of punishment that I deserved after all I had done… Now to find where I am.

Lelouch found a set of clothes near him so assuming they were kept for him, he dressed himself and went down the stairs.

* * *

"Excuse me. Where am I ?" Lelouch politely asked the older Midoriya in the house.

"You are at my house. We are near the shopping district in Musatafu city." She replied politely before asking "And who might you be ?"

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"My name is Midoriya Inko. Yesterday you came in here through a portal while me and my son were having dinner."

"Oh sorry about interupting your time with your son. And also I wanted to thank you for these clothes."

"Dont worry about it. So where do you live and where are your parents ?"

"I...I dont have any place to go. I dont have any parents though. They...died when I was young." he lied with a straight face

"Oh I am sorry about that. Life must be tough without your parents. Any relatives?"

"No. I actually... I really dont remember any of it." he lied again "Might have memory problems."

"Oh my." She expressed her concern

"Well I... sorta dont know... what to do now." he replied with minor confusion.

"I havent yet told anyone but I do have to inform the police about it." she said.

He pondered over it for a min.

 _Might as well take a legal way this time around._

"Yes I suppose it coulnt be helped". He decided finally.

Inko soon informed the police and he was soon taken to the station to be questioned. As far as the police knew he might as well be a criminal / villain despite his age.

* * *

Lelouch was brought to the police station and was held there thouht not held like a criminal. He had to wait around 40 mins before an officer came to interogate him.

"Hello Lamperouge san. I am Detective Tsukachi. I will ask you as few questions. Please answer me honestly."

"Please detective, call me Lelouch. It feels akward being called Lamperouge-san by someone."

"Ok Lelouch. Your full name is Lelouch Lamperouge, correct ?"

"Yes" _True_. the Detective thought using his quirk Lie Detection.

"Well so here is the thing, my quirk is lie detection so you can't lie to me. We searched about it and we have no records of any such persons."

 _Gotta play smart here. Cant lie to him, neither cant I reveal I an from another world._ Thought Lelouch

"I was never registered. As fas as I remember my parents never registed my name since they died before I opened my eyes in this world." _True enough. I was born here barely 2 days ago and those bastards are dead for about a year._

"So here is the real question. Are you a villain ? Were you in any way trying to harm the Midoriya family in any way? Or do anything that could be classified under criminal offence?"

" I assure you detective that is not the case. From the moment I was born in this world I have never done any such acts that were villanous or criminal in nature. If any dammage was caused to the Miodoriya house, it was unintentional. Miss Inko Midoriya was kind enough to lend me these clothes." True again

"So will I be correct in assuming that you are a normal citizen but were just not registered. Also that you hvae no parents and live alone ?" asked the Detectective, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I have no parents that I am sure of. Though I have no idea as to how I survived all this time. I dont even remeber how. I just remember it being painful" He said remembering his time in the Dimentional Vortex so that the detective thinks he was speaking the truth.

Sure enough the Detective bought his tale of half truths and no lies spoken.

"Ok, since you have no such connections and all we will send your info to the government and have you registered as a citizen. Then you will be transfered to a local orphanage. Is that okay with you?"

"I dont have much choice do I?"

"Not unless you have some relatives you know or someone kind enough to adopt you."

"Well then, orphanage it is."

"Dont worry kid. You will be fine. You are a nice kid as far as I know. Be good and you sure will be adopted in no time."

 _Only if you knew detective. Only if you knew_.

* * *

Lelouch soon filled out the forms which would make him a legal resident of Japan. There were always such cases where one could register late.

What happened in the orphanage had actually surprised Lelouch too. It had not even been a mont before the Detective's words came. He was gwtting ADOPTED.

By who you ask?

By the woman knows Inko Midoriya ofcourse.

* * *

A/N

And thats a wrap. Now dear readers. Please feel free to comment and text me your ideas. Chapter rate might be around 1 chapter per month. Might be soon might be later. I have another poll set up in my account. About the 1st quirk Lelouch will have. I have a base but just wanted to ask for the finalization.

 ** _Option 1 : 8 elemental powers_**. Not all powers are available though. This includes fire, ice/water, earth and electricity and other 4 are not usable without risk. That includes sound, space, light, and last but not least Darkness.

 _ **Option 2 : 7 powers of deadly sins**_. Depending on the emotion feeling he can change his powers to 7 different form. This includes powers like Fire from Natsu from Fairy tail (gluttony). Ice from anywhere(envy), electricity from Raiden of Metal gear(greed). And superhuman power (rage) from a certain god killer from a game(guess who). I already figured out about lust and pride but I have no idea for sloth.

Both options will not have any drastic change just wery minor and simple changes. 2 weeks is all thetime for the vote. If today is 20 December of 2018 or later then you have missed your chance.

Do comment and leave a review.

~Lancy out


	3. Authors Note

**Hello. Lancy here. Sorry the poll is not up are some problems woth the site bcoz of which I am unable to create any new polls. Rest assured I will try to upload the poll soon. If I am not able to upload then option 1 gets auto chosen. Also If I do upload then I will wait for 2019 to come before I close the poll. Thank you.**


	4. Ch3- 4 years and Adjusting to new life

It had been 4 years now. 4 years since he had come to this new world. 4 years since he had been a part of the Midoriya family. Now newly named as Lamperouge Lelouch Midoriya lived with loving mother Inko and little brother Izuku. Though he was about 7 months older than Izuku, he was going in the same class as him. Well Katsuki was older than both if them so it fits. But not everything was same. Nothing was after the arrival of the Demon Emperor.

* * *

It was now known throughout their school that no matter what, Midoriya Izuku was not to be touched, not unless you were friendly enough or you wanted to be burnt into a crisp. The lesson had been ingrained in the brains of all the students of Aldeara Junior High School. All but one. And not surprisingly enough this was Katsuki Bakugou.

Why was no one to touch Izuku?

It was simple. 4 years ago when Lelouch was admitted into Aldeara School he had made a point clear. His little brother was not to be harmed or bullied without any solid reason. Something that Izuku never gave anyone to.

Why and how did that happen ?

Simple again. Katsuki had been his usual self and bullied Izuku in front of everyone and as usual no one said anything.

But there was one exception

"Leave him alone. Or you will face the consequences. I will not repeat." Lelouch said with a cold deathly aura around him. That was apparently enough to force the teachers into action to put the bullying to a stop for that day at least. But as always Katsuki being Katsuki, was too angry to make the change permanent. He did keep it down in front of the teachers but he would get Izuku at the end of the day. Izuku and his stupid elder brother Lelouch. He would confront them in the park where he had always bullied Izuku. And unsurprisingly he did catch up to them.

A brutal fight too place that day.

"Izuku just get of here" Lelouch commanded him.

"But I can't leave you here alone with him"

"Yes. Yes you can't so run as fast as you can and tell mom exactly what I say- Lelouch is beating Bakugou senseless and he needs you to stop him before Bakugou dies- got it. Now run along unless you want Bakugou dead. Oh and try to bring Mrs Bakugou too if you can."

The tone in which Lelouch said that made Izuku shiver with fear. He was frozen in fear. He shook his head and found the courage to run and ask for his mother and aunt Mitsuki for help.

When Inko, Mitsuki and Izuku returned, they had not expected to see what the saw. Bakugou was standing 5 meters away from Lelouch badly bruised and burnt, spewing a little blood from his mouth. Panting hard.

Lelouch was standing and looking down on Katsuki. He himself suffered a few burn marks and was topless but was unfazed by it.

"Give up Bakugou. Give up and apologize to Izuku. You are no match for me. Your quirk can't harm me directly. Your explosions are not hot enough to burn me."

"NEVER ! I never lose and never will!" He shouted and leaped towards Lelouch in a final attempt desperate for victory. He managed to get in his personal space, grabbed his face and unleashed a massive explosion. Powerful enough to break a few walls. And possibly kill Lelouch.

"LELOUCH" shouted his mother and Izuku as she started running towards him.

However she stopped dead in her tracks and she saw the scene after the smoke cleared.

There Lelouch was with the left half of his upper body clad in bright orange flames. And he was holding Bakugou by his throat from his other hand in the air. He threw him on the ground a couple of feet away from him. That was when the adults came in. Before any adults could speak up Lelouch beat them to it.

"I apologize for this barbaric act, Mrs Midoriya, Mrs Bakugou, but I just had to put a stop to Katsuki bullying Izuku just because he was quirkless." Lelouch said as he turned off his flames.

Mitsuki examined her now passed out son before she spoke while Inko berated Lelouch for what he did.

"But you could have told us. We adults could have handled it. I was so worried about you when Izuku came up to me telling Kaachan got into a fight with you and you giving actual death threats to Katsuki" she wailed over him.

"Sorry Mrs Midoriya but that was the fastest way to get both you and Mrs Bakugou here." he replied calmly "I didn't actually mean anything related to death threats. And If it means anything, all I wanted was for Bakugou to apologize to Izuku for continuously bullying him for the past few years. That and he lost his temper and started hurling explosions towards me when I said that." _Though I may or may not have been serious about the death threats. It's quite fun to fight a dominating fight. How I wish I could spar with Suzaku now. Bet he would be surprised ad how better my body is compared to how I was. Even though I was given this physical fitness as a gift from god._

"You still should have let the adults handle the situation. Though I am glad you stood up for Izuku. But you will have to earn you forgiveness. Now go apologize to Mitsuki."

"OK. And sorry again for the trouble. And thank you for your confidence in me Mrs Midoriya"

"And call me mother and not by my name"

"I'll try" but the depression was clear in his voice that said that the topic of 'mother' was not to be trifled with. _I don't think I can ever get over_ _ **Her**_ _and what she and Charles did to me._

"Now go see Mitsuki."

With that Lelouch went to see and apologize to Mitsuki Bakugou. Katsuki's mother.

"I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour Mrs Bakugou. And for treating your son like that."

"No need to apologize son." She said in a too carefree manner. "Since no permanent damage was done, there is nothing to apologize for. Instead I should be thanking you. This defeat will knock down his pride and ego a bit down. He sure needed that lesson."

"Mitsuki!" Inko shouted. "Don't encourage him. It will have a bad effect on him." to which Lelouch replied

"I completely understand though. Mrs Bakugou, will I be correct in assuming that in forgiving me you wish Katsuki to adapt to losses so he doesnt grow a big ego ?"

"Nah kiddo. Though I would appreciate it much if you keep him in check. He is quite a handful." Mitsuki replied to which Inko just face palmed.

 _Everything according to plan_ thought Lelouch _I was jobless in home for a month before she enrolled me in school, so I just planned out a fight to test my physical limits._

Lelouch had done his homework. He was looking for creating a scenario where he could go all out. And the opportunity presented itself when Izuku came home bruised regularly. It didn't take much to put 2 and 2 together. Izuku was bullied for being quirkless and that was a form of discrimination. Something Lelouch loathed. Hated with all his might. Asking a few questions to students was all he needed. The girls were specially co-operative … even though he knew why. And that's all he needed. He knew his target was Katsuki and going by all info available on him, and his family, he couldn't have expected a better target to let off some steam.

* * *

And that was why no one touched Izuku Midoriya anymore. All were afraid to bully him. All but one. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who.

Katsuki had lessened his bullying quite well. He would only bully Izuku when he wanted to challenge Lelouch. It was quite a routine of every 2 weeks he would bully Izuku and make his shirt dirty. A fact Lelouch could easily figure out who did it. And then there would be another brawl at the park. Lelouch would then bring an unconscious Katsuki slung over his shoulder to Mitsuki's house. After a few months the routine was so simple and repetitive that quite often Lelouch didn't even need to speak anything. Just went to the Bakugou house. Knock the door. Hand over Katsuki to his mother and leave. Sometimes she would invite him for tea even though he generally rejected her but he obliged her once in a blue moon. Lelouch and Katsuki had a complex relation though. They were awkward sort of friends, enemies, rivals? The school knew then as the top 2 people at everything... from brains to brawns. And Lelouch was always 1 step ahead of Katsuki in everything. Specially with the Ladies department. He was known as the Ice prince of Aldera. Not many people knew what his magnificent quirk was but everyone knew it was quite overpowered since he beat Katsuki at his best and not once but on quite many occasions.

* * *

Life at home was ok-ish. The lack of a little sister was something he couldn't easily get over with. Even if he had a new younger brother now; who was quite better than his previous fake brother. After all his only hobbies were fanboying over heros and quirk analysis. Izuku was far better than Rolo could have ever been. But no matter how hard he tried; he could never replace Nunnally.

His little brother loved him alright. And in turn Lelouch learnt to open up to him. They often talked to each other about hobbies, their favorite heros, ways to improve the abilities of quirks of different heroes if they possessed those quirks.

They often experimented with Lelouch's quirk. He did have an amazing quirk after all. Lelouch himself was quite impressed with his quirk analysis abilities and learnt quite a bit from it. His weakness and how he could conquer them. In return he would help him with his academics. Izuku was not bad in academics, no he was quite good but he was not perfect. With Lelouch's help he was able to become one of the top 5 of the school in academics. 1st being Lelouch and the 2nd was Bakugou. The other 2 in the top 5 had some quirk related to photographic memory. Izuku was glad he could compete like that.

However there was 1 think Izuku liked about Lelouch the most….

" _Lelouch. Do you think I can be a hero? Even without a quirk?"_

" _No. Becoming a Hero in this world requires you to be accepted in this discriminating society. They will never acknowledge you without a quirk. So No. You cannot be a hero without a quirk…."_

 _Izuku almost had tears in his eyes._

" _But with a heart as golden and bright as yours, you can be something else, something even better. To me you are not Deku. You are Dekiru. Remember that." said Lelouch. ...Just like I was once you can be a symbol of Justice._

...It was the fact that Lelouch believed in him.

* * *

Lelouch's relation with his _new_ mother was a bit different. He had a very tough time from going from 'Mrs Midoriya' to 'Mom'. Inko had actually cried the first time he called her that.

It was after an encounter with a villain who had the extreme bad luck of having a bank robbery failed and then even more bad luck when he held the worst possible person he could for a hostage. The Demon Emperor himself. He was instantly frozen into a human sized iceberg. After all his did control ice like it was his own body. This was all well and good even with the police. He was let off easily as the camera and a bunch of people witnessed it as an act of self defence. After he came home escorted with a police, he was greeted by his confused and slightly worried mother as to why he was with a police officer. The officer explained the whole situation and left. But he saw Mrs Midoriya was silent. Silent but crying a river of tears.

She hugged him and held him tightly closed to her chest and just cried. She just said one line before she headed back to the kitchen to work.

" _I wouldn't know what I would have done if something happened to my precious son."_

The next day day inko work up Lelouch had already left for his morning run. Nothing surprising there considering he did that everyday. But what surprised her was that in the table was a freshly prepared breakfast of pancakes with a note.

 _To the best mom of the world._

 _With love,_

 _Your son LuLu_

She really did cry at that. It was the first time he had referred to her as Mom and acknowledged himself as her son. The reason he wrote it was because he was too embarrassed to call her 'mom' for the first time. He did find the courage to do that after he came back from the run. And Inko cried again. Though not as much as before.

And that's how Lelouch really found out that he not only had a brother but also a real and caring mother.

* * *

It had been quite a while since he had come in this world. 4 years. He and Izuku had made a habit to train and spar in the morning. He would mostly spar without using any quirks. Both him and Izuku had a body that would give any teenage girl nosebleeds. However girls mostly stayed away from Izuku. After all….Who went for a 10 dollar bill when there was a 1000 dollar bill near it. His quirkless state and his history made girls stay away from him. Much to his relief though.

It was all going well. All was good and was happy to find a new big brother. He had a stranger body thanks to him and he became the one and only person to keep believing in him. It was all going well...

Then came the day he always dreamed of…

The day he got the meet All Might.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So that's a wrap. There is a poll on my page. So please check it out. The details of the poll are on the A/N at the bottom of the previous chapter. Do see that. Comment by reviewing please. Criticise me or praise me. You choice but do leave a review and give a like and follow if you think I deserve it. Maybe I don't. I am lazy enough to take almost a month for a chapter of less than 2500 words. Maybe I do. Who know if not you…**_

 _ **~Lancy out~**_


End file.
